Des. Pat. No. 315,968 discloses a hair crimping appliance comprising a male portion and a female portion. The male portion of the device depicted comprises a protruding heart-shaped die. The female portion of the device comprises a heart-shaped recess which extends through the entire thickness of the female die plate. However, that device does not produce a durable image or a sharply-defined colored image in hair and does not transfer an image to hair.
An object of this invention is to provide a device and an image sheet that produces a durable, colored, sharply defined, crimped hair image.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process to transfer a colored image from an image sheet to hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image sheet that transfers a colored image to hair.